


Make a Wish

by Sunhorse99



Series: Legend and Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Legend (by Kay B)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be Careful What You Wish For, Characters are Writing the Story. Not Me., Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Dark-themed, Disturbing scenes, Dragons, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Give me some credit. I Tried, Grief and Regrets, Heavy Drama and Angst, Help, I Am Most Clearly A Writer, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need coffee, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Pretty Sure The Warriors Don't Know What They're Doing, I'm Sorry Hajime Isayama, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Manga Spoilers and Legend Spoilers (since it WILL be published), Medieval Weapons and Attack on Titan Weapons, Multi, Partially Based on an Unpublished Book Series, Romance, Secrets, Seriously...What Am I Doing?, Suggested Sex: Nothing Shown, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Titan Serum, Titans and Titan Shifters, Too Many Hospitals and Injuries, Violence and aggression, WHY is the four year old fighting?, Why Did I Write This?, Witches, battles, depressing sometimes, family ties, major character deaths, mild mystery, myths, teen relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhorse99/pseuds/Sunhorse99
Summary: Reiner wakes up in a strange place, unfamiliar and is told it's the home of the witches. He has two choices: Face this new world on his own, or join forces with the witches. Which will he choose?





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or suggestions! I'm always looking for them, and thanks for being patient with me. I promise, new updates at least once a week! Tell me what you think about chapter length too.

REINER'S P.O.V.

 

My eyes opened slowly. I was in an unfamiliar place, but why? I was sure when I had gone to sleep I had been in my bed at home...yet there I was, in a small room in a bed, everything around me new and unfamiliar. In a way, it worried me. I got up and stretched. Somehow I had managed to fall asleep with my daytime clothes and my big brown jacket on. Huh. Weird. I ran a hand through my short blond hair before heading outside to see what was going on, and when I did, I was met with a shock more than any of the Titans could give me. The sky was dark and clouded with strange red flecks of lightning in the sky, yet not in a truly frightening way. Nearby in a building, fires went on and off and blasts of light lit the sky and what looked like an arena. Shouting and sounds of bombs went off, yet it was otherwise peaceful. As if that wasn't enough, a dragon spread magnificent wings of every colour and soared overhead so casually, as if he belonged there. Maybe he did. It certainly wasn't where I belonged, yet where could I go? There were gates, but they were guarded. A dark castle loomed in the distance, bringing to me a strange ominous feeling of intensity and foreboding.

 

"So. You're finally awake."

 

I spun around to face who had spoken and saw a young woman with raven black hair and black clothes.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" I demanded.

 

She brushed back her hair and adjusted the bow slung across her shoulder and back.  
"I am Shadow, welcome to Anzu."

 

"Anzu? What does THAT mean?" I wondered.

 

She spread her arms.  
"Anzu is this place, the kingdom of the witches and dragons, land of darkness and yet of justice."

 

"Justice...what's going on? Why are there fires and explosives in that building?" I asked, pointing.

 

She waved it off nonchalantly.  
"Don't worry about that. The witches and dragons are training."

 

"Training for what" exactly?" I questioned, only managing to get more confused as time passed.

 

"The war will come soon and we don't plan to lose. Not this time," She insisted. She smiled. "I see you have many questions. They'll be answered and things will begin to make sense in time. I know it can be confusing since it wasn't even twenty years ago I was in the same boat. I came here when I was just a child of ten, but it became clear for me, as it will for you. Now the Lady Zandra has ordered me to take you to her upon your wakening. She was...quite eager to meet you, a strange newcomer who simply...appeared in our kingdom. Follow me."

 

"I'm not following some stranger off somewhere," I argued.

 

An impatient look flickered briefly across her face.  
"If you were wise, you might listen when I speak."

 

So I followed the strange young woman.

 

LATER…

 

The guards admitted us to the castle and at once the woman named Shadow led me up two flights of stairs and into a grand room. A throne sat at the very end, pictures hanging from the walls between candles. A red and gold carpet lined the floor and a low table and many chairs were scattered across the room, as well as a single, small lamp on the table. The ceiling was made of beautiful stained glass that cast pale lights around the room.

 

"Take a seat. The Lady Zandra will be with you shortly," Shadow said before taking her leave.

 

I sat down in a chair near to the throne and waited. For being in a kingdom of dark magic, it was certainly comfortable. It terrified me how much this felt almost like...home. Back at home, we had magic ourselves, but it was man-made magic with logic and science behind it. Here, it appeared to not be so. Of course, I'd not seen much, I could be mistaken, but even so, even without the Titans roaming around, it felt like I was home. The door opened and in walked a regal young woman, pale grey eyes locking on me. She wore a knee-length white dress and a black cloak almost the same length, white flat shoes and tight, wide gold bracelets upon her wrists, a silver tiara upon her head. She wore no makeup, yet was just about the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was beautiful in a way that was both natural and yet not, as if she was born this way, yet the magic around her crackled and though invisible, it seemed as if it had enhanced her beauty.

 

"Welcome, young one, to our kingdom. I am as curious as you are, and you must have questions. First, we must introduce ourselves," She said, her voice steady and as sweet as honey. "I am Zandra Flame, Queen of the witches, mistress of magic and daughter of the late Queen Rika."

 

I stumbled to kneel in front of the Queen and bowed.  
"Queen Zandra," I hailed her. "I am Reiner Braun, Warrior of the Marley and soldier of the Walls, holder of the Armoured Titan and Deputy of our military."

 

She watched me with interest.  
"Rise then, Reiner Braun," She urged me. "I am weary and tired. Rise and tell me of your exploits."

 

I remained kneeling, but straightened to look at her.  
"As a child, I trained for five years before receiving the Armoured Titan and leaving my Homeland. It was only days after that I lost my dear friend Marcel to one of the evil creatures we were suppose to aid. When I was just eleven, I helped my best friend destroy the Walls humanity lived behind and let in hordes of man-eating monsters called Titans, then posed as a soldier, only to infiltrate and recover the Founding Titan and Coordinate, Eren Jaeger. Later, I fought with Warchief Zeke Jaeger, Colossal Titan Bertholt Hoover and Cart Titan Pieck against all the soldiers of humanity and just barely escaped with my life, though I lost Bertholt. Upon my unsuccessful return home, I was named Chief Deputy of our Warchief Zeke and engaged in the battle of Fort Slava. I almost died that day, only to be saved by a young man by the name of Porco Galliard. There was a festival and I confronted Eren for what I had hoped would be the final time, then the building collapsed and it was all I could do to try and save young Falco, and to this day, I'm not sure if I was successful."

 

She frowned.  
"How could you not be sure?"

 

I cleared my throat.  
"You see, I'm not sure. Past experiences tell me I'm a fictional character and my story left off suddenly without us knowing the results."

 

"Interesting...tell me. Who are the people you speak of? Zeke, Pieck, Porco and Marcel?" She asked. "I know of Bertholt Hoover."

 

"How do you know of Bertholt when he is dead?" I challenged.

 

"You tell me first what I have asked," She ordered.

 

I took a deep breath.  
"All of these were Titan Shifters. Zeke is our king Titan, the Beast Titan, though it looks more like am oversized ape. Pieck is the Cart Titan. When she is in Titan form, she walks on all fours and carries gear. Galliard is the Jaw Titan, with two sets of teeth and the strength to tear up railroads with ease without doing any damage to himself. Marcel...he was also once the Jaw Titan and is the older brother of Galliard. I myself am the Armoured Titan, completely covered in scaly armour, yet fast and strong. Human weapons would be difficult to harm me."

 

"And Bertholt I know of, the Colossal Titan and quite possibly the tallest person I have ever met. He is with us."

 

I perked up.  
"Bertholt?"

 

"What's your relation to him?" She wondered.

 

"He's my best friend and partner-in-crime."

 

She smiled, yet it was dry and cruel.  
"I have many ideas, Reiner, and it is up to you to choose. Tell me, what powers or skills could you offer?"

 

"I...can grow to be fifteen metres tall, covered entirely in almost indestructible armour. I regenerate any wounds except to the nape of the neck, I am faster and stronger than any human and few human weapons can harm me. Even cannonballs have had a hard time doing me any damage. I was once hit in the head with it and just kept running. I can harden any part of my body that is not already hardened and can stop my own regeneration to hide amongst humans," I recited.

 

"Why would you hide your incredible powers?" She asked.

 

"Humans don't like Titans. Titans are evil in their eyes. If they found the person who let in the monsters that tore families and cities apart...they'd have no second thoughts on killing me right then and there," I said.

 

"Here you have few places to hide," She pointed out. "I could offer you shelter if you would lend to me your strength."

 

I raised my eyes to her.  
"How so, Lady Zandra?"

 

"Join my allies, join my army. You could become much stronger even than you are now. I could offer you a position as a Captain amongst our people, and a safe home, free of those who would see you dead."

 

"All I would have to do to gain that sanctuary would be to join you and your army?"

 

"That is correct."

 

"Then...I am safe and will be able to fight again. I will join you. Who exactly are we up against?"

 

"The people of the Golden Eagle Academy. Several years ago, they imprisoned many of ours. After three hundred years, the witches are breaking free, and they will join me, for like me, they are hungry for revenge."

 

"This is definitely a cause I can support."

 

"Excellent. You said there were others like you, those you've mentioned."

 

"Those I've mentioned and a few others, Cadets who would be our future Warriors at home. One of them is actually my cousin."

 

"Do you think they might join us?"

 

"Of its to fight against the humans who've done wrong, I'm almost certain. I KNOW Gabi will."

 

"Gabi?"

 

"The little cousin I just mentioned. She's QUITE the fighter."

 

"Of course. Do you know her whereabouts?"

 

"I hardly know MY whereabouts."

 

"I see...well...what do your Warrior and Cadet friends look like? I can't say I'm fond of the term Warrior, as it is the term used by our enemies for their best fighters, but if that is how you identify yourselves, I can accept that."

 

"Pieck is a short young woman, long black hair, pale eyes, known well for her scary level of intelligence. Porco Galliard- by the way, don't call him Porco, just Galliard- has light brown hair combed back, bluish eyes and a scowl or a negative expression half the time. Warchief Zeke is tall, sandy brown hair and glasses, also known for his fast-thinking and intelligence. Bertholt you say you know of. Annie is our friend, short blonde girl with a hair bun and half-moon blue eyes, likes showing off her martial arts skills and doesn't have many friends, often can be seen with a hoodie. Marcel...well...when I last saw him, he was a preteen with black hair that looked just a little spiky, light tan and dark blue eyes. We all wear armbands generally. Colt Grice is a tall guy, looks about sixteen, blond hair and blue eyes, generally carries a serious expression. Falco is his younger brother of similar appearance, except his facial expression is a bit more relaxed and he's known for being gentle with others, yet competitive, especially towards Gabi. Zovia is the shortest and youngest of our Cadets, with her blondish-brown hair tied in a low ponytail and narrowed pale eyes. Udo has shaggy brownish black hair and goggles, known for his panic attacks yet intelligence. Then there's Gabi...she's pretty short, long brown hair, keeps it tied in a high messy ponytail, a strand hanging on either side of her face, swept away from her forehead. She has wide greenish eyes and is known for being fiercely competitive and loud. Her personality fluctuates between that of a child and that of a slightly-more-mature fighter."

 

"Hmmm...she could also be of use to us."

 

"I wish I knew where she was. Sometimes I'm more like her guardian than her cousin. I have to keep an eye on that one or she'll end up killing Falco...I mean...assuming the building didn't already, but I was under the building too and woke up here...maybe Fal escaped too."

 

"I suppose so. I should really tell you something. If you're an ally, I must learn to trust in you."

 

"Tell me something? Like what?"

 

"I know where your Bertholt is, and he is alive."

 

"He died...I didn't see it, but I was told and...I felt it in my soul."

 

"You were trapped under a building, were you not?"

 

"I...yes. I was."

 

"You didn't get up and walk out here."

 

"No. No I did not."

 

"If that's possible, why not bringing back those who have passed?"

 

"Sorry...you may be a witch, there may be magic. I LIVE in a world of magic and impossible happenings and I don't believe this."

 

"Don't you? You appeared in a strange land and are currently speaking with the Queen of witches. Don't tell me what's possible and not."

 

"I apologize."

 

"Are you or aren't you on our side?"

 

"I am."

 

"Then you must learn to trust my word."

 

"I..."

 

"Please."

 

"I will."

 

"Then you have to believe me when I say he's alive."

 

"Alright, but are you absolutely sure it's him?"

 

"Tall, thin, black hair, bangs in front of olive eyes?"

 

"Yep...that's him."

 

"He's with me."

 

"Where?"

 

"He's downstairs."

 

"There's a downstairs?"

 

"Of course. The dungeon."

 

"The dungeon? THAT'S where he is? Why?"

 

"He decided to be...difficult. He was terrified, he didn't know where he was, he attacked my guard and made threats."

 

"Wow...that doesn't sound like him at all..."

 

"People do strange things when they're scared. He's unhurt, I swear it to you."

 

"I...have to trust you, but if I find so much as one scratch on him-"

 

"Don't make threats to your Queen, and certainly don't misunderstand my intentions. I mean neither of you any harm."

 

"Can you...take me to him?"

 

"Of course. Perhaps you could calm him down."

 

"I'm certain of it. He just needs to know he's not the only one who got transported somehow out here. He just needs to see me."

 

"Fine. Follow me."

 

LATER…

 

I heard a gasp and the low, yet shocked voice of my friend when Zandra led me to the dungeon.  
"Reiner!"

 

I smiled and walked to the front of his cell.  
"Bertl. It's okay, it's all going to be okay."

 

He locked his eyes on the witch Queen.  
"She trapped you too?" He wondered.

 

I shook my head.  
"I'm her ally."

 

Confusion crossed his face.  
"Why though? She did this."

 

I reached through the bars for my friend's hand.  
"No, she didn't. We just kind of...teleported here."

 

He pouted.  
"I don't believe that."

 

I crossed my arms.  
"I hear you attacked the guard and made threats."

 

He nodded, nog trying to hide anything.  
"Yes...they did this, they took us from our world and I swear to god-"

 

I held up a hand.  
"Don't be like Eren."

 

"R-Right..." He looked down. "Still...they're in the wrong."

 

"Bertl. We just kind of teleported here. They're offering us sanctuary and support, just...join us, Bertl. Please. It means a lot."

 

"I can't...These people wronged us, we were stolen from our world, kidnapped!"

 

"We weren't kidnapped."

 

"Y-Yes we were...they came and stole us away during the night!"

 

"That's not possible. You were dead, you weren't off sleeping somewhere for them to steal."

 

"My soul was still around in Armin, they took Armin and separated us..."

 

"Bertholt, you're not being rational. You're having delusions. It's all okay, you're safe now, okay?"

 

"I'm not safe and nor are you. Come on, we can get out of here, can't we?"

 

"I don't WANT to, Bertholt. Here...it could be home. There's more equality. No hatred from the Marleyans, no more Mission where we have to go off and infiltrate things, betray those we love. We're free of all that here."

 

"I..."

 

"You didn't give anything here a chance before you attacked, did you? That's the only reason you're down here, because they didn't know how to keep you under control without confining you. If we let you out, will you cooperate?"

 

"I..."

 

"I NEED you, Bertholt. How am I suppose to fight knowing you're here and not on my side?"

 

"You don't need to."

 

"Why not? You're right here, in front of me, saying that the people I work with are evil and kidnapped us."

 

"You don't need to fight without me, Reiner...I promised you that you never would...that I would always be there."

 

"So come on, Bertholt.

 

"I will, but only for your sake."

 

"That's good enough for me."

 

Zandra stepped forward and unlocked the cell.  
"Hail, Bertholt Hoover, Warrior of the Marley."

 

He stumbled out.  
"Zandra," He mumbled.

 

I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Come on, Bertl...let's go home."

 

"This isn't home," He argued.

 

"Just open your mind a little, will you?"

 

"Fine..."

 

The Queen cleared her throat.  
"My husband awaits us."

 

"You have a husband?" I asked.

 

Zandra brushed back her long, wavy auburn hair.  
"Come now. There's someone you ought to meet."


End file.
